User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Blog
The only way I'm going to fix my image or whatever is to be upfront with all of you. The reason we made our own wiki is because: 1) we wanted to try making our own wiki 2) we wanted to try making our own wiki 3) we wanted to 4) we were unhappy and unfulfilled with the system in place here and thought we could create something better elsewhere Now, you may understandably ask: 1) why 2) why 3) why though 4) why don't you try to fix this place instead of making a new wiki To which I respond with: 1) cause 2) cause 3) the meme must go on 4) i refer you to the very first #4 Now at this point, you're probably asking: 1) why aren't you taking this seriously 2) do you give up yet 3) do unicorns get abortions 4) did you seriously expect this to go over well I retaliate with: 1) because i am immune to salt given my job and am trying to keep this as light-hearted as possible 2) no 3) Attention: If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may to be entitled to financial compensation. Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos exposure. Exposure to asbestos in the Navy, shipyards, mills, heating, construction or the automotive industries may put you at risk. Please don't wait, call 1-800-99 LAW USA today for a free legal consultation and financial information packet. Mesothelioma patients call now! 1-800-99 LAW USA 4) not really, but we approached it like we had and that was wrong of me us. We should have seen this coming and known that PMing everyone, as opposed to the opposite, would be reacted to negatively. Although, we still see this as something that would have been reacted to negatively regardless of the approach or timing and do not regret our attempt to control this. To which you will probably respond with: 1) oh 2) why 3) What the fuck did you just fucking say about the wiki, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the THE LOOTERS and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on INFERNO, and I have over 300 confirmed loots. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top looter in the entire BNO. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the POTCO Community and your IP is being traced right now by Pearson so you better prepare for the salt, maggot. The salt that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can loot you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed looting, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Boyz Night Out and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy Retribution™ your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. 4) regardless of how you executed it, you admit we still would have reacted negatively. you understand the principle of why and how this divides our community, correct? And I, of course being the obviously brilliant person I am, respond with: 1) yeah 2) because i see potential in this endeavour and i want to see if i can make it more than potential 3) 4) I have always been fully aware of consequences that this move brings and will accept any repercussions you may have to send my way. The reason why we wanted to be so careful was to try and be amicable as possible was to make sure the friendships and bonds that we've built over six years wouldn't be severely damaged by this move. This will only "divide" the community if people on both sides decide to throw six years of friendship into the garbage over this and cease all contact with each other. This doesn't have to be UGW 2.0, and I don't want it to be. Fin If for some reason you think this decision of ours is enough to end a friendship, so be it. But on my end, I hope to remain in contact with most, if not all of you. Sorry if this isn't "legitimate" enough for you. Ask any questions you want. All I ask is that you remain cordial even though I know this is a very important topic. Oh, and just case someone does, indeed, show up to try and start something: https://youtu.be/kIRZEmgU7VQ?t=1s Category:Blog posts